Chase the Stars
by no one knows
Summary: A genetically altered woman finds a new life with the Outlaw Star crew. Swearing/violence/sexual situations (but not graphic ones). My first fanfic. Flames extremly welcome.
1. Birdcage

The girl opened her eyes and groaned. Her entire body pulsed with countless  
  
hurts. The freezing cold air assaulted her senses. She was lying on top of a small hard cot  
  
that smelled of blood and fear. Her hands were chained together above her head, the  
  
chain leading to a hoop in the wall and her feet were similarly chained in the other  
  
direction. She had been in the same position for days with no clothing, no food and no  
  
water. Waiting for the men to return. She was kind of looking forward to it, she wanted to  
  
see another man die. None of these men would ever touch her, she would die before she  
  
allowed that, oh yes, she knew exactly what they wanted from her, but unless they  
  
wanted to be necrophiliacs they would never get it.  
  
It had been days since the last man came into her cell, stark-ass naked. She watched his blood run from his ears and smiled, that's when they took her blanket and beat her, that's also when they stopped feeding her.  
  
Suddenly, as if the very thought of the men summoned one, the door to her room clicked open and the person who she fiqured was in charge walked in. He wore nothing but a cruel grin and smirked at her, "So," the boss man said, "How are we feeling today little birdy? A little chilly perhaps?" The last day or so it had gotten progressively colder in her small cell, and she got a sense that she was slowly freezing to death, her entire body had been numb for what she estimated to be two days. "Ya know," the boss man continued, " I find you very attractive, how about letting me get a little closer to you, I can make things so much easier for you in return for some simple 'kindness' on your part." The girl smiled softly at him and said nothing.  
  
Boss man started approaching her cot, "Maybe a soft blanket and some warm food, now doesn't that sound good bird?" She watched him approach; he was too fixated on her bare body to notice the look in her eyes.  
  
"Just a little closer, bastard." She thought, "Just a little closer and I'll send you to sleep, I'll let you see what hell is like." He stopped next to her cot and ran his fingers across her stomach, resting them on the blood red jewel that adorned her navel. "Yes, life can be so pleasant my little bird, make me happy and I'll make you happy. Who knows, maybe I'll even free you from your cage." He touched her face and bent down to her, his body practically pulsing with desire.  
  
Just as his lips touched her's a black wing flashed out from under her and dashed him against the wall opposite. He slid down the wall and sat there for a moment, blood running from his nose. Then he slowly got to his feet. "You little bitch!" He screamed holding his head, "I'll kill you for that!" She was a little worried, usually a blow from one of her feathered wings could easily snap a man's neck, "I must be in worse shape then I think" She murmered to herself. "What!? What did you say bitch!? I'll teach you to make fun of me!" The boss man screamed. He reached his hand to a whip-like thing he had positioned just outside the door.  
  
This whip was made of three strands of leather, two of which had small sharp stones attached to the end; the boss man called it a stinger. He started hitting her with the stinger screaming, "That'll teach you bitch, that'll teach you!" A strange, quiet laugh accompanied his screams. He kept hitting her with the stinger until he couldn't raise it anymore, the girl's soft laughter continuing the entire time. He staggered from the little room exhausted with the stinger trailing saying, "You will respect me bitch, or you will die" As her eerie chuckle followed him out the room he heard her say softly, "I will be your angel of death, some way or another, I promise you that." The man shuddered and closed the door. The girl thought just before she passed out that her body wasn't numb anymore, no, she could feel every one of the slashes from the stinger on her bare flesh.  
  
***  
  
Yeah, I know this chapter doesn't have anything to do with Outlaw Star, but have a little faith. It will all come together, you'll see 


	2. Surveillance

Gene Starwind put down his heat sensitive binocs' and stretched. "So, where's the  
  
big treasure supposed to be Jim? I haven't taken my eyes off this shack for a week and I  
  
haven't seen anything that even suggests these bums have a thing worth shit." Gene  
  
remarked to his little pal Jim. " I don't know Gene," Said Jim, his face pressed close to  
  
that of a little personal assistant, " All it says here is that these guys stole 'some thing of  
  
great value' from this Doctor guy.  
  
"Who the hell are these guys anyway?" Asked Gene. "They're wannabe pirates," Answered Jim, once again consulting the personal assistant. "The Bloody Knifes…" Gene snorted at the hokey name as Jim continued, "Lead by Roger Dowd aka 'Blade'. 5 known members; George Menthes aka 'Fang', Tenchi Akiro aka 'Pistol', Tommy Mao aka 'Noose', Rogelio Alvarez aka Poison, and Doyle Gemigani aka…," "Ohhh, let me guess!' Interrupted Gene, " It's like 'Chainsaw' or something, right?" "Nope." Said Jim, " Doyle Gemigani aka Sunshine." Gene raised his eyebrows, "Okay, so we got Blade, Fang, Pistol, Noose, Poison, and *snicker* Sunshine, all in that little hut with 'something of great value' which we; you, I, Ashia, Suzaku, and Melphina, have yet to detect, but plan to steal anyway." "Yep that's about the gist of it Gene." Answered Jim.  
  
" Me and every body else is really getting sick of this surveillance crap. Why don't we just storm the place?" Remarked the redheaded man grumpily. "Because we don't know what's in there Gene. We can't just go in blind. Yelped Jim. "Ahhh Jim, you such a worry-worth, I'm sure Aisha, Suzaku and I will have no trouble reappropriating their little treasure, and we won't have a thing to worry about with you and Mel handling the ship. I say we hit it tonight, I'll tell everyone when we get back to the ship."  
  
Gene was talking over his shoulder as he headed back to the Outlaw Star. "Everything  
  
will come out all peachy Jim, you'll see."  
  
***  
  
heh-heh-heh, Stick around, the next chapter is going to be awesome.*snicker* You'd better get ready! 


End file.
